broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Aquaro Smith
Aquaro Smith is one of the three guardians of Equestria and is the only Pegasus to ever master Hydrokinesis. He is also a famous violinist who works alongside his marefriend Octavia Melody in the Royal Canterlot Symphony. FROM NOT SO HUMBLE BEGINNINGS "I am Aquaro Solomon Smith of the Smith family...You can call me Aquaro!" -Aquaro's catchphrase. Born to a wealthy family, Aquaro was the first born son of Elizabeth and Edward Smith. As a member of the Smith family, Aquaro was given extensive training on the finer arts, such as playing violin, martial arts and writing books. During his time as a budding author, Aquaro discovered the history of Hydrokinesis; an ancient art that had been passed down through his family for generations. However, his parents weren't able to access the mysterious power, making Aquaro determined to try and unlock the power for himself. A week after he discovered Hydrokinesis, Aquaro and his parents were having dinner when he unintentionally discovered that he had Hydrokinesis by overfilling his glass without using a tap and spilling it over the table. He would usually have been scolded, but instead, his parents were overjoyed that their child had unlocked Hydrokinesis after years of the power disappearing. His Father immediately made plans to help Aquaro in training whilst his Mother had their swimming pool reserved just for his training. As Aquaro vigorously trained alongside his Father, he began to master every single technique of Hydrokinesis. Aqauro's Mother spread news to the rest of the family, which quickly caught the attention of Princess Celestia. During a training session in which Aquaro was able to manipulate the size and shape of the water he was controlling, Princess Celestia arrived to meet him. Humbled by her presence, Aqauro attempted to make himself look much less special than he was by performing less than impressive moves. However, Celestia informed Aquaro that he was going to be a hero and that she had given him permission to use his powers, but only for good. Aquaro agreed and in a few weeks, he was sent to a private school where he met his first and only marefriend; Octavia Melody. A MELODY OF SORTS "I refuse to accept what your parents say! I will always love you, no matter what! As Celestia as my witness, we SHALL be married!" -Aquaro to Octavia over her parents disapproval of their relationship. At the private school, Aquaro made friends with a fellow lover of classical music; Octavia Melody. Uninterested in making any other friends, he joined the swimming club and became captain of the school's team. Excelling in Music, Literature and Physical Education classes, Aquaro soon became a very popular student, much to the pleasure of his parents. However, when he and Octavia fell in love and began dating each other, Octavia's parents were disapproving of their relationship due to Aquaro's Hydrokinesis, deeming it unnatural. Because of this, Octavia's parents forbade her from any communication with Aquaro, leaving her and Aquaro emotionally upset. Aquaro and Octavia made secret plans to meet each other, rebelling against what Octavia's parents had commanded. During one night in which Aquaro snuck into Octavia's room via a ladder whilst her parents were asleep, he promised her that he would always love her and marry her in the future, much to her joy. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Octavia's parents had heard the conversation and were flattered by Aquaro's love for their daughter. Trusting that their daughter was protected and truly loved, they allowed Aquaro to meet with and continue to love Octavia. Upon graduation from their school, Octavia and Aquaro both joined the Royal Canterlot Symphony. Living peaceful, successful and happy lives, Aquaro quickly made plans to propose to Octavia. However, on the night that he was planning to propose, Aquaro was visited by Celestia's brother Master Pondem, who revealed that Aquaro had been chosen to train with him and Ferno Bass; a Pegasus who had mastered the arts of Pyrokinesis. Forced to leave his lover and family behind, Aquaro bid his farewell to Octavia and left with Pondem, leaving Octavia heartbroken. A RIVER, A FIRE AND A LIGHTNING BOLT “Fillies and Gentlecolts, I shall perform for you all tonight, a song that I have dedicated to the love of my life that I call, ‘perfect’...” W.I.P